<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sous le ciel de Paris by captainzfandomz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527009">Sous le ciel de Paris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainzfandomz/pseuds/captainzfandomz'>captainzfandomz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Great Pretender (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold Weather, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Laurent is coming to terms with his feelings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, ice-cream, omg there's only one bed, they visit Paris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainzfandomz/pseuds/captainzfandomz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent et Makoto se font une sortie à Paris en guise de vacances bien méritées.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edamura Makoto &amp; Laurent Thierry, Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sous le ciel de Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>C'est la première fanfiction que je poste depuis wattpad... Mais bon, j'ai confiance. J'ai tellement aimé cette série que je l'ai regardée 3 fois en une semaine....... Non c'est pas une obsession...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Je croyais que c’était un hôtel de luxe ?” s’écrie Makoto, furibond, ouvrant la porte avec fracas.<br/>“Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, que veux-tu ?” Laurent hausse les épaules d’un air désinvolte derrière lui.<br/>“Et c’est le pire moment pour avoir une douche cassée !”<br/>Laurent étouffe un ricanement, mais Makoto l’entend et l’agrippe par le col.<br/>“Si tu rigole je te jure que je t’arrache les yeux.”<br/>Laurent se recompose. “Je ne ris pas. Ce n’est pas drôle, de se faire chier dessus par un pigeon. Pas drôle du tout.”<br/>Un instant, puis il craque.<br/>“Je te hais !” hurle Makoto par-dessus les éclats de rire de Laurent. Il croise les bras et lui tourne le dos.<br/>Quand Laurent se calme, il s’approche de Makoto et pose sa main sur son épaule. De cet angle, il voit très bien le gros caca sur les cheveux de Makoto mais il se retient de faire un commentaire. Il se retient très, très fort. <br/>“Allez, ne te fâche pas. Utilise la mienne ?”<br/>Makoto se tourne vers lui, toujours renfrogné, et le coeur de Laurent accélère un petit peu à la vue de son regard embrasé et de son nez retroussé.<br/>Makoto hoche cependant la tête. C’est la meilleure solution; il veut se débarrasser le plus vite possible de cet affront.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Avoir Makoto dans sa douche est une véritable torture. D’habitude, il y pense, il y rêve, mais ils ne sont pas dans la même pièce. Laurent n’a pas vue sur la porte. Il n’a pas à se retenir d’aller l’entrebâiller pour l’observer qui se sèche les cheveux, le visage empourpré à cause de la chaleur, une serviette autour de sa taille, des gouttelettes qui font la course sur ses frêles épaules, entre ses omoplates, sur sa clavicule,... <br/>Laurent est assis sur le sofa, les jambes croisées, la bouche sur le poing et le regard dans le vide quand Makoto sort de la douche, tout habillé, une serviette autour du cou.<br/>“Ah, ça fait un bien fou.”<br/>“Tu m’étonnes”, sourit Laurent, son attention immédiatement rivée sur Makoto. Puis il fronce les sourcils, se lève, s’approche de lui avec un air grave. Paniqué, ce dernier s’écrie : “Quoi ? J’en ai encore ? Me dis pas que j’en ai encore, j’ai lavé deux fois…”<br/>Laurent secoue simplement la tête et dit “Pire.”<br/>“Pire ?” répète Makoto.<br/>“Tu t’es pas bien séché les cheveux,” dit-il en prenant la serviette autour de son cou. Il la pose sur sa tête et frotte ses cheveux, pas trop fort mais assez pour les sécher. “Il manquerait plus que tu attrappe froid après t’être fait faire caca dessus par un pigeon,” rit-il. <br/>Son regard se fait tendre. Peu importe la situation, peu importe ce qu’il fait, ou ce qu’il dit, Makoto le fait sourire tout le temps. Penser à lui l’emplit instantanément d’un sentiment chaleureux, et au début, il était un peu effrayé. Que faire de cette obsession ? Que faire de son coeur qui bat à tout rompre ? Que faire de ses yeux qui ne sont plus une façade mais une porte, grande ouverte, laissant le monde entier voir son coeur mis à nu ?<br/>Et puis il s’est lassé de s’inquiéter. Laisser ses yeux se plisser, son sourire fleurir et son coeur chanter, ne plus retenir ses doigts dès qu’ils voudraient le toucher, toutes ces petites choses ne dépendent plus de lui. Son for intérieur se démène pour pouvoir sortir de la cage qu’est sa peau et serrer Makoto dans ses bras, mais il a encore sa raison.<br/>“Voilà, c’est mieux comme ça, non ?” sourit-il en enlevant la serviette.<br/>Makoto hoche la tête, le regard baissé, et le sourire de Laurent s’élargit. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“T’as vraiment décidé de me faire visiter Paris ?”<br/>Laurent lui coule un regard. “Tu m’as dit que tu ne l’avais jamais fait. Je connais bien la ville. Dans quelles autres circonstances auras-tu l’occasion de visiter une ville si charmante avec un guide si charmant ?” Il hausse les sourcils d’un air malicieux, et Makoto ne peut réprimer un sourire. Un instant, puis :<br/>“J’ai déjà visité Paris, avec Abbie.”<br/>“Non monsieur, ça, ça ne compte pas.”<br/>Makoto se tourne vers Laurent, tout en continuant de marcher. “Ah oui, et pourquoi ?”<br/>“C’est évident,” Laurent hausse les épaules. “Je n’étais pas là.”<br/>“Jamais vu un type avec un ego pareil…” grommelle Makoto.<br/>Laurent rit, et ils marchent à travers un dédale de rues. La buée qui sort de leurs nez froids s’élève, et Makoto resserre son écharpe.<br/>Laurent l’entraîne devant un pont. Les feuilles d’automne sont agitées par le vent, et l’eau scintille sous les faibles rayons du soleil. Quelque part, un accordéon joue une mélodie joyeuse.<br/>Ensuite, Laurent lui fait signe de se remettre en marche.<br/>“Et si on faisait un pari ? C’est l’occasion parfaite.”<br/>“D’accord, mais sur quoi ?”<br/>Laurent réfléchit un instant. “Tu vois la femme, là-bas ?” dit-il en désignant du menton une jeune femme en trench moir, longs cheveux châtains, sac à main, l’air renfrogné. “Je te parie que je peux lui prendre son portefeuille en moins de dix secondes, tout en lui parlant.”<br/>“Ha !” s’écrie Makoto. “N’importe qui peut faire ça. Fais-le en cinq secondes,” dit-il sur un air de défi. <br/>Laurent lui sourit et va vers la femme. C’est le moment d’étaler ses talents.<br/>Il bouscule la femme, agite le porte-monnaie vers Makoto sans lui prêter un regard, fait jouer ses charmes pour effacer tout soupçon, et le glisse à nouveau dans la poche où il était. Quand il retourne vers Makoto, il a un grand sourire aux lèvres. <br/>“Alors ? J’étais comment ?” <br/>“Moui, bon, c’était passable, je dirais,” lui répond Makoto, et Laurent sourit encore plus.<br/>“Tu ne veux pas reconnaître mon génie évident ? Tant pis, tu me dois quand même une glace.”<br/>“Une glace ? Par ce temps?” s’écrie Makoto.<br/>“Ben oui. c’est toujours le moment pour une glace.”<br/>Surtout que Laurent va l’emmener au meilleur glacier de toute la ville. C’est pas rien. Surtout s’il se fait payer une glace.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Bon, au final, c’est Laurent qui a payé les glaces. En les payant, il a eu une pensée futile : Makoto le mène vraiment par le bout du nez. Le pire dans tout ça, c’est que ça ne le dérange pas le moins du monde. Pas quand il a un air aussi extatique sur le visage, puis quand il grimace à cause du froid, pas quand il lève les yeux vers Notre-Dame, pas quand il tend la main vers lui en demandant “prête-moi tes gants”. Pas quand, lorsqu’il les enfile, il ne les remplit pas. Pas quand il ne sent pas le froid, à cause de son propre coeur qui chauffe tellement qu’il a l’impression d’avoir un soleil dans la poitrine.<br/>Oui, d’accord. Laurent est amoureux. Mais ce qu’il a là, ce qu’il tient entre ses doigts, cette relation étrange, personne d’autre ne l’a. Personne d’autre ne voit le regard brillant de Makoto comme lui le voit. Personne ne l'emmènera faire le tour des recoins de Paris comme lui l’a fait, personne ne lui paiera de meilleure glace, et Laurent gardera jalousement ces précieux moments de solitude à deux. Tant pis si ça ne devient pas sérieux, au moins personne ne risque de briser quelque chose qui n’existe pas. <br/>Les contours flous de ce qui ressemble à un rêve, à une folie à deux, ça lui suffit. Il est assez perspicace pour voir que Makoto est au moins aussi ensorcelé que lui-même l’est, et ça lui suffit.<br/>Il l’entraîne ensuite vers d’autres ruelles, à travers un dédale. Makoto ne dit rien, il le suit simplement. Laurent pourrait l’emmener n’importe où, Makoto ne s’en douterait pas.<br/>Il s’arrête dans une arrière-cour, lance un regard espiègle à Makoto, puis le prend par les épaules. Il plonge ses yeux dans les siens, puis sourit et lui dit mystérieusement “Viens”.<br/>Ils montent les escaliers de secours qui mènent au toit, et quand Makoto s’habitue à la lumière aveuglante, son souffle se coince dans sa gorge.<br/>Le soleil passe entre les immeubles et éclaire la Seine, la faisant brûler, fondre et glisser comme l’or que manipulerait un orfèvre. Makoto respire, murmure “C’est magnifique.”<br/>Et Laurent, sans détacher ses yeux de ceux, brillants, de Makoto, approuve : “Oui, ça l’est.”<br/>Ils cheminent vers l’hôtel en fin de journée, lorsque le vent commence à se faire violent. Makoto remonte son écharpe et celle de Laurent sur son nez, sous le regard attendri de ce dernier.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“Comment ça, “ma chambre est indisponible”? Ça veut dire quoi, ça?”<br/>“Nous sommes navrés, mais puisque vous avez signalé la panne nous avons voulu la réparer au plus vite, mais pour ce soir vous ne pourrez pas dormir dans votre chambre… Le réparateur est parti en urgence car sa femme était sur le point d’accoucher… Il a laissé le chantier dans votre chambre, elle est malheureusement inutilisable. Nous aurions voulu vous transférer gratuitement dans une autre chambre mais nous sommes complets. Je suis profondément confus.”<br/>Makoto soupire, et fait un sourire rassurant au réceptionniste. <br/>“Ne vous en faites pas, ce n’est pas de votre faute. Si ça devait être celle de quelqu’un ce serait la mienne, j’aurais dû attendre avant de vous en parler.”<br/>“Bon, tu n’as qu’à dormir dans la mienne alors!” propose Laurent. Sans arrière-pensée. Vraiment.<br/>Un mélange d’émotions traverse Makoto. Son esprit lui dit que ce n’est pas une bonne idée, mais lui-même se demande : en quoi est-ce une mauvaise idée ?<br/>“C’est la meilleure solution.”<br/>Laurent sourit. “On va manger avec les filles ?” suggère-t-il gentiment.<br/>“Oui, allons-y.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“Bon alors, vous avez fait quoi aujourd’hui, tous les deux?” demande Cynthia, au restaurant de l’hôtel. <br/>Laurent et Makoto, assis côte à côte, se glissent un regard complice et Makoto répond : “Oh, pas grand-chose, on a visité la ville.”<br/>Abbie s’arrête de mâcher un instant, les fixe tour à tour, puis affirme : “Ils ont encore joué à voler les porte-monnaie de pauvres innocents.”<br/>Cynthia rit. “Ah, je vois, vous êtes allés en rendez-vous.”<br/>“Que- en rendez-vous ? Mais pas du tout, on a juste… Enfin… Euh…”<br/>“Ben, si on y réfléchit, on a visité la ville tous les deux, on est allés manger une glace, on s’est baladés le long de la Seine…” Laurent fait mine de réfléchir, et un sourire s’épanouit sur son visage. “Si, c’était un rendez-vous.”<br/>“Espèce de sale petit- tu l’as fait exprès hein ?”<br/>“Moi ? Non, pas du tout, je voulais juste passer une journée avec toi.”<br/>Makoto balbutie des injures et des arguments sous le regard enamouré de Laurent, et Cynthia se dit qu’ils se sont bien trouvés tous les deux. Abbie voudrait bien qu’ils décident de sauter le pas pour qu’enfin elle ne soit plus obligée d'assister à ces dégoûtants étalages d’affection.<br/>“Vous vous êtes bien amusés au moins ?” les interrompt-elle.<br/>Makoto enlève ses mains du col de Laurent, et un sourire doux passe sur son visage. “Oui,” répond-il. “C’était une des meilleures journées que j’ai passées depuis un moment.<br/>S’il avait tourné la tête, Makoto aurait aperçu le regard incrédule de Laurent. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“Bon, je prends le canapé, et je te laisse le-”<br/>“Ah non hein, tu vas pas commencer! Ton lit est bien assez large pour deux! Regarde, on a qu’à faire comme à Singapour : toi d’un côté, moi de l’autre, et des oreillers entre nous deux. Ca s’était très bien passé, non ?”<br/>Laurent ne pense pas que ça se soit “très bien passé”. Non. Absolument pas. Parce que Laurent se souvient trop bien que tous les matins il était réveillé étreint par le poulpe Makoto qui l’enserrait dans ses membres et qui respirait dans son cou, ou dans ses cheveux, ou qui bavait sur son torse, toute notion de limite jetée sur le sol, littéralement. Il se souvient de la délicate épreuve qu’était se détacher de l’étreinte si chaleureuse et de jeter les coussins de façon à ce qu’un Makoto ensommeillé ne se doute de rien. Il se souvient des désinvoltes conversations : “je me suis réveillé à gauche, ce matin, mais c’était pas le côté gauche, ton côté ?” “Non non, pas du tout.”; mais Laurent est faible. Très faible.<br/>“Oui, tu as raison. Faisons ça.”<br/>“N’empêche, on a bien fait de tout déplacer dans ta chambre. C’était une bonne idée que tu as eue.”<br/>Laurent écarquille les yeux. “Mais qu’entends-je ? Qu’ouïs-je ? Edamame reconnaît enfin mon génie ?”<br/>“Oui, si tu veux,” sourit Makoto.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Makoto éternue. “Saleté d’hôtel. Hôtel de luxe mon cul ouais, même pas foutus d’avoir une douche en état et du chauffage qui fonctionne,” grommelle-t-il à voix basse.<br/>Il se retourne vers Laurent, et se redresse, parce qu’il ne le voit pas derrière la montagne de coussins. Il dort paisiblement, ce con, ronflant doucement, l’air parfaitement à l’aise.<br/>Une idée germe dans l’esprit fatigué de Makoto. Il glisse sa main sous la couverture, sous la limite, prenant garde à ne pas la renverser, et cherche la main de Laurent. Lorsqu’il la trouve, il est surpris de la trouver bouillante. Enfin, elle doit être à température normale, c’est lui qui est bien en-dessous.<br/>Il ne fait que la tenir, et pourtant il se réchauffe déjà. Satisfait, il se recouche, le bras toujours sous la limite, sa main dans celle de Laurent.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“J’en étais sûr,” marmonne Laurent à son réveil. Le poulpe mutant a encore frappé. Et il a frappé fort, cette fois.<br/>Makoto a les jambes enroulées autour de celles de Laurent, les deux bras sous son haut de pyjama, se rejoignant sous son bras, l’emprisonnant ainsi dans une étreinte… Bon, pas désagréable, il doit bien l’avouer. Surtout que la douce chaleur qu’ils partagent a un effet des plus apaisants. <br/>Le bout du nez de Makoto chatouille le cou de Laurent, le faisant frissonner à chaque respiration.<br/>Laurent inspire un grand coup, et s’autorise une petite folie : il glisse son bras sous Makoto et serre sa taille, le rapprochant encore de lui, doucement, en veillant à ne pas le réveiller, et dépose un baiser sur le haut de son crâne, doux, léger, presque absent si ce n’est pour Laurent. Laurent, qui se demande ce qui se passe, car ces derniers temps, il nage dans le bonheur. Il ne veut pas penser à la fin, à quand il va se réveiller de ce moment cotonneux et chaud. Il profite, et inspire l’odeur significative de Makoto. <br/>Mais à son grand désarroi, Makoto s’agite, se réveille. Laurent n’a pas le temps de faire semblant de dormir.<br/>Makoto ouvre des yeux lourds de sommeil et lève la tête vers Laurent. “Bonjour,” marmonne-t-il. <br/>Laurent n’ose y croire. Est-ce un tour du destin ? Est-ce une farce ? Il lui répond, de sa voix rauque de sommeil ou d’autre chose, “Bonjour, Edamame. Dis-moi, comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?”<br/>“J’ai eu froid cette nuit. Tu choisis mal tes hôtels.”<br/>Laurent ne répond pas tout de suite, pesant le pour et le contre, puis : “Mais… Tu n’as pas allumé le chauffage ?”<br/>Makoto le fixe, sans rien dire, puis enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Laurent. “J’y ai pas pensé.”<br/>“Tiens donc,” rit Laurent. Il resserre son étreinte autour de Makoto, qui lui-même se rapproche encore plus de lui.<br/>Et Laurent respire, et se sent sombrer dans le sommeil de nouveau, entre l’odeur des draps et de Makoto, dans cette douce chaleur qui le rend mou et malléable, le plonge dans une torpeur qui assourdit tout. Le monde pourrait bien s’écrouler, il ne bougera pas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J'étais obligée de leur faire faire une sortie à Paris, c'était plus fort que moi. Le titre est une chanson de Yves Montand. J'ai eu la flemme de la traduire en anglais, on verra si je suis motivée plus tard.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>